Again?
by The-Other-Second-One
Summary: Chopper's returning one of Zoro's earings after cleaning it, but when he goes to return it, it disappears! Look's like it's up to Usopp to help him look for it! Zoro and Chopper   Bro's for life.


Again?

**Author's Note: Howdy. This is the first One Piece fanfiction I've written, but it's not a paring, it's just some friendly Strawhat pirate fun. Chopper and Zoro are brothers yo. Fo rizzle.**

/::/The_Other_Second_One\\::\\

"Again?"

"Maybe…." He spoke out of the corner or his mouth.

The two of them began walking down the hallway looking for the small trinket the reindeer had lost. They searched down every hall and in every room.

"Where did you leave them last Chopper?"

"Well, I put them in my pocket as I was going to find Zoro. Then when I got to the bird's nest, they weren't in my pocket!"

"Oh man," he sighed " Zoro's going to _pissed_!"

"Wh-What? You think he'll get mad at me? But it was an accident!"

"I don't know buddy! Zoro can get pretty mad when you disrespect his things! Remember how he chewed us out for running past and dropping his swords?"

"D-Damnit! You're right Usopp! He'll probably kill me!"

"He'll probably do worse than that! He might just throw you overboard!" the look of fear edged the long nose on "Or maybe he'll throw all your medical books into the ocean!" the reindeer gaped "he probably won't ever talk to you ever again! He's gonna' be so angry!"

The small furry creature started to tear and sniffle.

"Hey! It'll be okay Chopper! You've still got me! I'll protect you from all the bad guys and marines! Just trust in the best sniper in the world!" He sat down on the grassy deck beside his friend.

"R-Really Usopp?" he wiped his blue nose "You don't hate me for losing his earings?"

"Of course not! I understand that it was an accident Chopper! But I don't think that Zoro will be as forgiving. You know guys like that can be judgmental." He patted the small animal on the head and pulled him into a hug.

The ball of fur cried on his chest, scared at the prospect of losing a friend. His friend just stroked the soft fur on his back trying to soothe the tears he had egged on.

"What's wrong Chopper? Has Usopp been telling you his shitty lies?"

"Shuddup Sanji! I don't ever lie! I'm an honest warrior of the sea!"

The blond gave him a judgmental glance before crouching to be at height with the doctor.

"I-I was cleaning Zoro's earings…. 'C-Cause they were starting to rust… then when I was**-sniff- **going to give them back to him, I lost them!" he broke down into tears again.

The cook stared at his crewmate for a moment before fishing into his back pocket and pulling out three small gold trinkets. He took the doctor's hoof and placed the trinkets into the open appendage.

"Z-ZORO'S EARINGS!" He stared dumbstruck at his hoof.

"I found them outside the kitchen. I was going to yell at that shitty idiot for dropping something important to him, but I guess you dropped it huh?"

"SANJI~!"

The blonde lost his balance when he was jumped on by the reindeer. He ruffled the back of his head before pulling himself to his feet and fixing his suit.

"So if that's what you lost, shouldn't you stop crying?"

"I-I wasn't crying!" he wiped his nose again "I can't believe you found them…. Now Zoro won't burn down the infirmary! Thank you Sanji! I'm gonna' go give this back right now!"

They watched the doctor run towards the ladder. The blond turned to the marksmen and moved the cigarette from his lips.

"Burn down the infirmary? What kinda' shit were you telling him?"

"I was just teasing him! It's no big deal. This was the second time he lost those earings anyway. I thought I would joke around with him a bit!" He laughed as he stared up at his friend.

"Well, I guess there's no harm done since he found th-"

They watched the small furry animal descend from the birds nest slowly and shakily. When he finally reached the ground he looked up from under his pink hat to reveal that he, once again, was crying.

Sanji and Usopp stared at him for a moment before the snipped spoke up.

"Again?"

Chopped only nodded.

/::/The_End\\::\\

Well, that's a One Piece fiction. What'd you think?


End file.
